Death D. Asura
Introduction Death D. Asura is a pirate and former assassin. Appearance Asura is a slender, yet fairly muscular man that towers of most people. His outfit changes depending on the island he is on. His usual get up is a black or purple shirt underneath black suspenders crossed over eachother. He also wears black, skin-tight jeans. His preferred accessories include a pair of white fingerless gloves. His long, unkepted wild hair is almost always wild and is always covering his right eye. Asura also owns 5 different swords. His first sword has a blue handle with a two stars on top of each other on the hilt.The second one has a ash black handle and no hilt. The third one has a white handle and a hilt with the kanji for death engraved into it. His fourth and most destructive one is a regular katana standing at 9'11 from one end of the blade to the other not counting the 7" handle making it stand 14 iches taller then its wielder.His fifth is a regular katana with a grey hilt. All are seen on person usally on his hip on each side except his last which is kept in his left hand.Despite his status as an infamous pirate, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze.He also has heterocrhomia causing his eyes to be to different colors. His left eye has a gold iris and black pupil that can be used as a scope. His right eye is has a silver iris and a red pupil with three lack tomes around it.His right eye is covered by his hair.He can do this because the skin on that arm was replaced so it is fireproof. This gives others the impression that Asura is a Devil fruit user.On his right shoulder he has a tattoo of a wraith.When his shirt is lifted, the mark of his previous enslavement can be seen just below his left pectoral which is in the shape of a blue fleur de lis.He wears to necklaces one is a log pose and the other a necklace with three metal circles or rings on it.He also wears dark purple nail polish on his fingers and toes.On his left middle finger he wears a ring which is red in colour and bears the kanji for Vermilion (朱, shu). Personality Asura has a very apathetic look on life not really caring much about people. His regular mood is a silent captain who uses glares to tell people what to do.He prefers to stay on the sidelines and watch than fight only doing so when need be.Asura also likes to play with dice and darts. Asura always seen as mysterious and acted as though he were hiding his true self even two his best friends.He possessed incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities.He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realised the truth. Asura took no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could.He is easily becomes jealous of others. Asura suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry, otherwise known as asymmetriphobia. Asura also displays many, if not all, symptoms of Asperger's Syndrome.Asura also likes to play with dice and darts. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Asura is an extremely powerful master swordsman.He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. If he is fighting innocent bystanders that he has no desire injuring in the first place he has a heart when it comes to people.He was also able to defeat a fishman while underwater with a single slash . He is know for being able to use one sword in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery.Though he rarely engages in it, Asura appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort.55 Asura prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. Though he rarely engages in it, Asura appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort.55 Asura prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. Marksmanship Asura's main attributes mainly lie in his ability to hit nearly everything he sets his eyes on with his dual M1911 based handguns Ebony and Ivory. In a challenge to shoot a weathervane shaped as a whale that was far off in the distance, he managed to shoot the eye of the whale, which amazed the best marksman in the Marines. His abilities mainly rely on his resourcefulness and understanding towards engineering , and using the cannons of the ship with great ease.His marksmanship is nearly as good as Usopp of the Straw Hat Pirates. Hand to Hand Combat He has two different Hand to Hand combat styles with two different names a variation of the other: Martial Art - Stance of "Crime" This is a fighting style which focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this stance, Asura's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they my mount in response. He also moves at afaster pace, often catching the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Asura fights in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with his weapons and physical attacks. This fighting style is usually used for hand to hand combat but Asura has been seen to incorporate his guns into it. Martial Art - Stance of "Mad Crime" This is a further and destructive variation of Martial Art - Stance of "Crime".The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they my mount in response. This capability relies on Asura's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo,Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. He is also shown mostly using hand to hand combat fighting from aerial stand points. Physical Strength Asura's trademark ability is his incredible raw strength, which is great enough to launch his targets several meters with a mere finger flick, or cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, even create fissures with tapping at the ground. Agility Asura was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to weaving throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of of switch blades in one hand then in onther hand use his devil fruit ability making it appear as if he could perform his devil fruit ability in a second.In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. Endurance Asura can endure allot of dammage going as being able to kill twenty marines after having three of his arm muscles torn on both arms and have six torn in his left leg.Furthermore, after being stabbed straight through the chest, his left shoulder, and his ribcage, he still managed to deliver a kick straight to Admiral Akoji during a battle. Intellect He is very good at manipulating people getting people to believe he is a civilian even with his jolly roger on his shirt.Having an IQ of 192 making him very smart.He is also good at planning thinking of every possible way his plans may fail and improve it so that doesn't happen.He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realised the truth.Even at a young age, Asura's intellect and talent showed their brilliance in everything he did, as even his teachers at school said his progress hardly required any help.Asura did not actively take part in battle, typically only acting in self-defence and trying to incapacitate his enemies instead of killing them if possible. Medical Skills Asura has basic medical skills being able to heal minor wounds by himself and more serious wounds he will need help to heal it so he can still fight but it will hurt. Modifications Asura has made modifications to himself to improve his fighting capabilities.He turned his right hand into a flamethrower which can also switch to a smokescreen for easy get aways.His leg bones were modified so that they are heavy and hard buy light and agile allowing great kicking power and great agility,his legs were also equipped with breath dials. Weapons He has a diverse amount of tools some are not weapons but can be useful for other things. Poison Antidotes Flamethrower Lighters Switchblades Barrier Tags Blood Increasing Pills Puppets Exploding Tags Flash Bombs Sleeping Pills Kama Kusarigama Military Ration Pills Mind Awakening Pills Retractable Cable Arm Devil Fruit Type: Mythical Zoan Name: Tori Tori no mi Model Black- Winged Great Demon Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Can use mastered Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Can use mastered Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Can use not mastered not aware of it. Relationships Crew He has a close bound with all of them as they all know what he is thinking and what he is saying with out him saying it.He holds them all in high respect treating them all the same way. Family Catalyst Ochirugami Soratenshi Iridescent Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Asura's aspect of death is emptiness. Asura appears to have a liking for dango. 'Asura's favourite foods were cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it. Asura's favourite word is "peace" (平和, heiwa). Asura's least fovourite word is war (戦争,sensho). Asura's favourite number 8 is not only symmetrical, but it divides evenly and effectively. In other words, you can halve eight down to the lowest whole number possible. Despite his obsession with symmetry, Asura's Martial Art - Stance of "Crime", requires him to hold his arms in two completely asymmetrical positions, which he apparently doesn't mind. Asura appears to be ambidextrous, playing darts with his left hand and stacking dice with his right. Asura also likes to play with dice and darts. Category:Assassin Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Various Artillery Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Haki Users Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:South Blue Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Acefan4242546 Category:Nightmare PIrates Armada Category:Scythe User Category:Knife User Category:Doctors Category:Epithet Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Former Slave